Truth And Dare On The Dance Floor
by bros b4 hoes
Summary: As soon as she was gonna turn, I put my hands around her hands, not too hard but enough to block her from turning. She was getting nervous so I whispered in her ear, "I dare you to close your eyes, dance and Leggo" After all, Its Truth and Dare on the Dance Floor. Oneshot. All Human.


**Hey guys! So…. Those of you who know me know that I have not updated anything for sometime but I don't know why I just felt like writing something. It is just a one-shot in Dimitri's point of view. Hope you guys like it. I have written it on this song "Dare (La La La) by Shakira. It is an amazing song, and most of you would have heard it cause of FIFA, so I hope you like this story as much as you like the song. I love you guts for taking out time to read this :D ! So here goes nothing…**

I watched her move. Her head was bobbing up and down to the music, accompanying her upper body as her tiny waist and full hips moved side to side. She was in sync with her body, the music, and her surroundings. She was one of the best dancers I have ever seen. She may be dancing in a club but I could see that she had the dancers grace in her body.

The only thing that could distract me from her godly body was her angelic face. God! She was so beautiful. Her brown eyes were the most beautiful chocolate brown I have ever seen complementing her dark brown hair cascading down her back. That was probably my favourite thing about her, her hair. I could imagining my hand running though her hear, tugging it as she danced.

I watched her move to 'Knock you out by Bingo Players (Hardwell Remix)' as thought about the past few weeks.

_Flashback- A month ago_

_I laughed out loud as I saw the newspaper clipping my friend was pushing at my face. _

"_Need a hot new club to visit? Be sure to vist 'Moroi'. Hottest DJ's, Best drinks and A time to enjoy yourself" _

_It continued talking about the place and where it was but that wasn't what was making me laugh so hard. It was a picture of my best friend at the end of the article looking as drunk as ever, making out with a girl he hated. The description below that said, "Even the owner looks to be having some fun" _

_I laughed for 10 minutes straight as Ivan glared at me. _

_I said in-between chuckles, "At least be happy that they are publicising our club"_

"_They made me pose for 10 minutes for a good picture and then they post this in the end. And I'm kissing Tasha for god sake. I had to be really drunk to kiss that bitch" _

_Tasha was someone we both hated. All three of us went to the same high school. We were all friends at one point but she just used to sabotage any good thing that happened to us. If either of us dated anyone, she used to throw the biggest tantrums and make that girls life miserable cause apparently she liked both of us. To sum it up, she was a grade 'A' bitch. We soon realized that being friends with her was like jumping off a moving plane without a parachute. It's been 7 years since high school ended but her obsession with us, still hadn't. _

_Ivan said, "Oh, and I forgot, you need to come to the club today"_

_I asked "Why?"_

_He said, acting as if he was thinking "Well, umm, let me think" then he screamed, "CAUSE YOU OWN HALF OF THE CLUB AND HAVNT COME AFTER THE OPENING. I don't give a shit, you are coming today, and tomorrow it will be your drunk face that will be in the article"_

_I laughed and said, "Oh please, you and I both know that I can hold liquor better than you. Don't you remember senior year when-"_

_Ivan screamed, "WE PROMISED NEVER TO TALK ABOUT THIS AGAIN OKAY. I could not move for 3 days and there was snow where there should never be snow. I thought I was getting laid which is why I went there, okay" _

_I laughed, as I remembered High School. Things were so much easier, even with Tasha. Now, things are just fucking terrible. _

_My sister just passed away last year due to a car crash. I was devastated. Victoria was my little princess and now she was no more cause of some stupid guy who had the nerve to drive with her when he was under the influence of alcohol. _

_I was kicked out of my job in a boring accounting firm cause I was too broken because of my sister. _

_To top it all off, I caught my girlfriend long term, in our bed, fucking another guy, who was a friend, the day I was gonna ask he to marry me. _

_So in conclusion, my life kind of sucks right now. _

_This is the reason; Ivan thought it would be good for me to have a fresh start. So, I moved to new apartment, next to Ivan, started a new club, cause we decided there weren't enough club in New York (note my sarcasm), and I decided to stay away from girls for some time. _

_That night Ivan pulled me to our club and the thought of staying away from a girl went out of the window when I saw her. I was sitting in one of the VIP rooms, when I saw a girl in the middle of the dance floor, wearing a little black dress, moving like her life depended on it. _

_She already peaked my interest, but the real fun came as a scumbag moved toward her, put her hands on her body and say something to in her ear. I saw her turn with a fake smile on her lips. As she said something in his ears, she bought her knee to his groin and kicked, hard. He fell on the floor, cursing at her. She shrugged, kicked his side, and went to dance somewhere else. _

_The scumbag then said, "And that kids, is how I met your mother."_

"_Just kidding, we never had kids cause she kicked my balls too hard."_

_Just kidding again. _

_Anyway, I followed her every move with my eyes. _

"_Her name is Rose and she comes every day" Ivan explained to me "She is one of the hottest girls who comes to the club and can dance like a professional but no one will dare to do dance with her. After kicking five guys in the balls, you kinda get a reputation of the 'girl you wanna stay away from if you ever wanna have a party in your pants'."_

_That was not gonna stop me. _

_I have been coming here for the past month, every single day, and that is only because of this girl_

_For two weeks, I just watched this girl trying to think of how to approach her. _

_Then came the song: Dare (La La La) By Shakira_

_She was screaming as this song came on. It seemed like it was her favourite song. It seemed __like it was my new favourite song too. _

I approached her as the song went on. I was really nervous, and I was never nervous.

_**Hola!**_

La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la

_**I dare you  
**_

I whispered in her ear, "I dare you"_**  
**_

_**La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
I dare you**_

As soon as she was gonna turn, I put my hands around her hands, not too hard but enough to block her from turning. She was getting nervous so I whispered in her ear, "I dare you to close your eyes, dance and Leggo" ****

_**(Leggo, leggo, leggo, leggo)**_

All of my life, too late  
Till you showed up with perfect timing  
Now here we are, you rock it  
Our fingers are stuck in the socket  
It's just the nature, a game  
Get ready, we'll do it again  
Let's not recover, from the hangover  
When your eyes got me drunk I was sober

Is it true that you love me?  
I dare you to kiss me  
With everyone watching  
It's truth or dare on the dancefloor

La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
Truth or dare on the dancefloor  
La la la

La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
I dare you

(Leggo, leggo)

I was surprised that she was letting me dance with her. We were perfectly in sync. Not to sound cocky or anything, but us Belikov's know our moves. _****_

Of all the millions on the planet  
You're the one who's keeping me on it  
You know I like you, ain't nobody's business  
Your blue Spanish eyes are my witness  
It's just the nature, a game  
Get ready, we'll do it again  
Let's not recover, from the hangover  
When your eyes got me drunk I was sober  


As the chorus came, I started singing into her ears.

_**Is it true that you love me?  
I dare you to kiss me  
With everyone watching  
It's truth or dare on the dancefloor**_

I'm not sure but I guess I heard a moan escape her lips. _****_

La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
Truth or dare on the dancefloor  
La la la

La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
I dare you

This time, it was her voice I heard singing like an angel. Shit! Her voice is like silk. I think I nearly died there.

_**Is it true that you love me?  
I dare you to kiss me  
I dare you to touch me  
It's truth or dare on the dancefloor**_

My hands were at her tiny waist and hadn't moved an inch from there, but I knew that the song was going to come to an end.

I didn't want her to just see me yet. No, I am not that ugly that she will see me and run away. My Russian decent has given me quite a height and going to the gym every single day gives you a decent body. Who am I kidding, I look like god. Just Kidding, I'm not that big of a narcissist asshole. Anyway, the reason I didn't want her to see me was because I liked mysteries. I always had and I wanted to remain a mystery to her._****_

La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la

La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
I dare you

I whispered in her ears, "I dare you. I dare you to keep your eyes closed and not turn till I'm long gone. After all, its truth and dare on the dance floor." I smirked and whisped the last word of the song into her ear "Leggo" _****_

(Leggo, leggo, leggo, leggo)

I was satisfied to see that she shivered as I walked away from her. She didn't turn, and I'm glad that she didn't, cause this mystery was gonna be the death of us both.

Present time

I was bought back from my little flashback at the DJ played our song. Yes, you heard it right, _our. _After that night, for the past two weeks, whenever this song comes on, we dance together. She still hasn't seen my face but I'm about to change that today. I want to be more than just some guy who dances with her at a song. I wanna be the guy she takes home after dancing on that song. Everyday.

I mean, I know how this must look like though. 'You have been watching her for 2 weeks and dancing with her for 4 minutes for 2 weeks, how could you feel his way'. But the truth is that, I might be in love with this girl. I have not had a real conversation with the girl, I don't even know her name, but I haven't felt this way about anyone, ever.

When we dance, it feels even more intimate than making love.

When we move together, we are so in sync that is feels like we have been doing this our whole life.

When I whisper in her ears, her body responds like it's on fire.

Everything is perfect. Those 4 minutes make my day.

Today, I will make it more than those 4 minutes.

I am scared though. What if, the mystery was the thrill of it? What if she has a boyfriend? What if she doesn't like me when he turns around? What if she kicks my balls?

I decided, I could evaluate the situation with what ifs, or I could go there and make his girl mine. I chose to choose the latter.

I walked toward her as our song came on. She was looking for me and I was happy to see that I made an impression. I hugged her from behind and move my body with her.

The part which I had been craving for finally came.

_**Is it true that you love me?**_

"I think I might love you." I whisperd. She gasped. _**  
I dare you to kiss me**_

"Please kiss me"_**  
I dare you to touch me**_

"Please touch me"_**  
It's truth or dare on the dancefloor**_

"After all, it is truth or dare on the dance floor."

Finally after the song ended, I told her, "Whatever I said was true. I dare you to kiss me, Roza"

She quickly turned and smashed her lips against mine. I was shocked at first but quickly regained. We kissed like there was no tomorrow. I bit her lower lip which made her gasp. I took the opportunity to explore her mouth with my tongue. Soon we were fighting for dominance. The kiss was perfect. We pulled apart for air as we touched our foreheads together.

She quietly said, in that amazing voice of hers, "Can I open my eyes now"

I was startled, "Why are your eyes closed?"

She replied, "Well, the first night we did this, you dared me to close my eyes and let go. So when ever this song comes or I'm with you, I do just that. So, can I open my eves now?"

I was speechless for a second before I regained composure. I pulled up her face close to mine and said, "Show me your beautiful eyes"

She looked up and blushed. I thought I had gone to heaven. I had seen her before but up close, she was more than perfect. I just stared for sometime. I couldn't help say it out loud, "You are beautiful". She blushed.

I couldn't help but kiss her again, and again, and again.

When I pulled away at last, I smirked and said, "By the way, I'm Dimitri Belikov"

She realized that we didn't even introduce ourselves and said, "Rose Hathaway"

I took her hand, kissed it and said, "It's great to finally meet you Rose Hathaway"

And that my friends, was how Dimitri Belikov's and Rose Hathaway's story began. Well, Shakira helped a little but I guess we did okay.

**So yeah that was it. I hope you guys liked it and if you did please review. It will surely make my day. Thanks for reading :***


End file.
